Thunder
by Simple.White.Lie
Summary: What is the real reason Bella doesn't like the storm. And why isn't Edward dazzling helping? Pure fluff, I just wanted to see Edward be fluffy, ExB, T for paranora and scenes.. PLEASE REVIEW.. I need more ideas, my brain craves them!


Disclaimer: I don't own Bella, or Charlie, but I am doing my best to purchase Edward. He'll be my pool boy!!

I hate the storm. The rain, anything that wasn't Phoenix. It just wasn't natural, the loudness of it all. The damp, the cold. Another flash and she jumped. I cursed Charlie for pulling a late night. Leaving me all alone in the small house. The creaking and the moans of the house settling for the day sounded like an un-oiled door, opening for the first time in a decade. Another crack and flash and this time, I screamed, for it sounded like it was right on top of me. There was only one thing good about Washington. And that was the Cullen's, specifically, Edward.

It was nine and I huddled closer in the corner, screaming when he jumped through the window. He was at my side in seconds.

"Sshh, Sweetheart. What's wrong love?"

"I hate storms. You know that," It had been humid and stuffy all day, sunny. So naturally, he had taken the day off to hunt. His eyes were the colour of honey; his strong jaw was set in an amused smirk. Another crack and I cried out and burrowed deeper. A corner of hip lips turned up in an amused smirk. Holding his arms out, I dove into them, the comforter still wrapped around me. Tucking me under his chin, he started humming my lullaby, but nothing could calm me down, his amused smirk turned to worried frown.

"Why don't you like the storm?"

"Wh- When I was younger; the house mom had originally gotten in Seattle after the divorce burned because of a lightening striking the house." Another one and I closed my eyes. Edward picked me up and pulled me onto his lap. Un-folding me out of the comforter, he draped it over my one side, but pulled me closer, it was then that I realised the only layers between us where our t-shirts.

"I'm just going to have to distract you." I appreciated the full out dazzle he was trying to accomplish, but it wouldn't work, nothing would during a storm, which is why we ended up moving to Phoenix. I never got over that storm.

I pulled out of my thoughts to find him surrounding me. Pinning me with his chest, his one hand bracing himself, so as not to crush me, and the other cupping my face, so gently I would have cried at the sheer tenderness, if the thunder hadn't cracked right outside the window at that exact second. His cool breath brushed against my sweaty neck, I was over heated, from the comforter, from the fear, and from Edward. Not all bad things.

He dragged his lips from my collarbone to the shell of my ear, placing a soft kiss at my temple, he continued across to my forehead, right between my eyes and carrying on to the other temple, pressing butterfly kisses down my cheekbone and finally stopping at the corner of my lips. I was in a bit of a state, anxious, nervous, and energized. Only he could do this to me. Having me forget… What was I worried about?

A quiet snicker from the peanut gallery above me and my chocolate eyes met his honey ones. "What?"

"You look-" in a very human fashion he bit his lower lip and smiled, "relaxed." I looked down and saw my legs wrapped around his, my one hand buried in his hair, the other on his shoulder. I immediately blushed; the flames on my face were in no way squelched by his cool face pressed against mine.

"Is this- are you ok?"

"Mind over matter love, and you?" He withdrew himself from me and I suddenly felt empty, like I was running on only half a tank. It worried me how much of me depended on him, but I pushed the thought out of my head. He slid me over, and curled up against my side, one arm protectively slung across my waist, my head tucked under his chin.

"Its late love, get some sleep," I could still hear the cracking of thunder miles off, but the sound no longer resonated over head. I snuggled into his chest a little closer, hearing a hitch in his breathing, I lay completely still for a moment, until he sighed and pulled me in.

"G'night Edward."

"Night love," Nuzzling my hair, he began humming my lullaby again, this time, doing its job and sending me off into the land of dream.


End file.
